


Warming Up

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita ponders her latest case while warming up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

Anita stood under the spray, letting the hot water stream down over her body.  She was cold to her bones thanks to Sergeant Freemont.  The fact she was now a Federal Marshall hadn't made things easier with Freemont, in fact things were just as bad if not worse than the last time she'd been in Branson.  She'd been made to stand around in the bitter cold waiting.  Waiting until Freemont decided she could see the scene. Waiting until Freemont's boss arrived to overrule his Sergeant.  She'd always hated these games with the local police but it was even worse with Freemont.

She'd finally been able to go over the scene, confirming what the Sheriff had suspected, the kills were done by vampire.  It wasn't the determination she wanted to make. It meant more games for her to play with the local vampires. She'd worry about that later, after she was warm.


End file.
